Arden
Gules, three crosses crosslet fitchy fesswise and a chief or Original blazon: Gu. three crosses crosslet fitchée fesseways and a chief or. Crest: Out of a ducal coronet or, a plume of six ostrich feathers disposed in two tiers of three each ar. Supporters: Supporters— Two talbots, the dexter, ar. collared gu. and thereon three arrows barwise ar.; the sinister, sa. collared ar., and thereon three arrows barwise gu. Motto: Patientia vinces. Notes: (Lord Alvanley, extinct 1857). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Ermine, a fess chequy or and azure Original blazon: Erm. a fesse chequy or and az. Crest: On a chapeau az. turned up erm. a wild boar pass. or. Supporters: - Motto: Quo me cunque vocat patria. Notes: (Park Hall, Warwickshire, and Longcroft, Staffordshire, allowed by the Deputies of Camden, Clarenceux, to Robert Arden, of Park Hall, co. Warwick, 15th in descent from Siward de Arden, temp. Henry I., son of Turkill de Warwick, and grandson of Alwyn, Earl of Warwick, temp. Edward the Confessor, and borne by his descendant Rev. H. C. Arden of Longcroft, co. Stafford. The Visit. of Warwick, 1619, states that the Ardens were "meerly English of the auncient bloud of the Saxons, and they were before the Conquest Lordes of Warwick.") Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Gules, on a chief or a label of three points azure Original blazon: Gu. a chief or, thereon a label of three points az. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Watford, co. Northampton, derived from Eustace de Arden, a scion of the Ardens of Warwickshire. John de Arderne, grandson of Eustace, had a grant of the honor of Aldford, co. Chester, temp. John, and was progenitor of the Ardens of Cheshire). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Ermine, two barrulets compony or and azure in chief three boars' heads erased of the last armed of the second langued gules Original blazon: Erm. two barrulets compony or and az. in chief three boars' heads erased of the last armed of the second langued gu. Crest: A mount vert thereon a boar pass. ar. semée de lis az. langued gu. and armed and unguled or. Supporters: - Motto: Doluere dente lacessitii. Notes: (Sunbury Park, Middlesex, and Rickmansworth Park, Herts). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Ermine, a fess chequy or and azure Original blazon: Erm. a fesse chequy or and az. Crest: On a chapeau gu. turned up erm. a boar pass. or. Supporters: - Motto: Nihil obstavit bunti. Notes: (Blackden Hall, co. Chester). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Ermine, two bars compony or and gules in chief three boars' heads erased of the last Original blazon: Erm. two bars compony or, and gu. in chief three boars' heads erased of the last. Crest: A boar pass. or, semée of fleurs-de-lis gu. Supporters: - Motto: Doluere dente lacessiti. Notes: (East Burnham, co. Bucks). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Or, three pallets azure on a chief gules as many lozenges argent Original blazon: Or, three palets az. on a chief gu. as many lozenges ar. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Ermine, a fess chequy or and azure Original blazon: Erm. a fesse chequy or and az. Crest: A boar pass. quarterly or and az. Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Cottesford and Kirtlington, co. Oxford, Her. Visit.) Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Ermine, a fess chequy or and azure Original blazon: Same Arms Crest: A lion's gamb. erased gu. holding a cross pattée fitchée. Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Enston, co. Oxford, Her. Visit.). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Barry of eight or and azure, a bordure gules Original blazon: Barry of eight or and az. a bordure gu. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Gules, three crosses crosslet fitchy or on a chief of the second a martlet of the first Original blazon: Gu. three crosses crosslet fitchée or, on a chief of the second a martlet of the first. Crest: A plume of feathers az. charged with a martlet or. Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Bedfordshire and Warwickshire). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- See: Arderne (4: Ireland) Category:Name